goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo Jojo and his flip buddies misbehaves on the way to are you afraid of the dark movie
Transcript sophie: ok troublemakers, I am going to tell you that i’m Wearing kiki’s costume, and today your coming to the cineplex to see are you afraid of the dark movie, also, Henry and June wanted to see it, since they wear stig and vange’s costume henry: and also, me and june, got a new sister and brother, their names are Mariah, and A brother, called Maurice, they wear costumes like Samantha and tucker june: and it’s Getting a mini series luke Gartrell: but sophie, henry and June, AKA kiki, Vange and stig of the midnight society, not that again fubuki: yeah, that’s gonna be way too scary for us, i want to stay home and watch your show since your friend starred in it sophie: look! We’re going to the movie theaters and that is final, get in the Hamilton coach! people left the house to go see Are you afraid of the dark movie Onion: But, Miss kiki, we don't want to go see a horror fantasy film based on the series mariah: Mojo Jojo and the flip buddies, we are seeing are you afraid of the dark movie, so shut up and get used to it! him: Can we go to KFC? June: No! We are not going to KFC, but you can get something to eat when we get to the cinema. Princess morbucks: But we are really really really really really hungry! Sophie: Fine! Go to KFC, but make it quick! Henry, June, since your Vange and stig, your in charge with them. Ok? both: right, Miss kiki KFC henry and June: "Hurry up!" (x15) Coconut Fred: june AKA Vange, Henry AKA stig, just let us get my food!" minutes later, when they still hadn't made the decision June: Make a choice already, will ya?! nick: I think we know what we’ll have. Chicken strips. KFC worker gives Mojo Jojo and the flip buddies some chicken strips KFC Worker: Take your stupid chicken strips and get out of here! leave KFC Worker: "Man, I hate my job! the car Evil betty Anne: Alright, kids that you are known as the midnight society. we got our food! Mariah: Great! Now let's go! cobra commander: kids, we want to go to the video store so we can get South Park: The Complete First Season on DVD. Sophie: Fine, but this is the last stop. Then we're going straight to the premiere. And Mariah, since your the daughter of clarissa darling, your in charge with them, as for you maurice, your the son of the roundhouse gang, your in charge as well. minutes later Perry: Okay you guys, we are ready. June: Good, let's go! all of those excuses about Mojo Jojo and the flip buddies not going to the cineplex to see are you afraid of the dark movie, the kids finally made it, but missed everything except almost the finale, let's see what happens. Sophie: Great! We are late to the premiere! All we wanted to do was see Are you afraid of the dark movie, But no, you had to stall us. The movie is almost over (Applause) Sophie: Oh my God! The movie just ended! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Guys, How dare you! That's it! We are going home right now! And you are going to be in big big big big big big big trouble! (On the way home) Mojo Jojo and his flip buddies: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mariah: Stop crying You idiots! This is your own fault! Rita repulsa: But miss kiki, mr stig, mr tucker, miss Samantha and miss vange, we wanted to stay home and watch everything, That is why I had to make you run late! Henry: No! The reason why you had to come with us because we wanted to go see a horror fantasy film! apple: But we’re really really really really really really really really really sorry! pickle: can we still watch everything? sophie: no! You ruined our night! Also, you are all grounded, as for you fubuki, submitted for the approval of the midnight society, i’ll call this story, the tale of your behaviour fubuki: no! Not the tale of my behaviour! sophie: quiet! Now, at your birthday party, nick and Perry, forced you to watch porn! and they tell you that you’ll forget your memories about shows for kids!